memefandomcom-20200213-history
What If I Told You
'''What if i told you '''meme is a meme that has a face and appearance of a famous character from the 2001 movie ''Matrix. ''This meme is known to be very popular on Memegenerator and possibly on the internet. After the movie's release, the character Matrix Morpheus from the movie matrix has became made fun of since memegenerator added the picture and since then, people had been making their own memes with him in it. and also the meme represents that matrix is given out an advice to admit someone to do or not to do to the person who he's talking about or who the person reacts to. however by today, most people on the app and original version of memegenerator who don't have accounts or does have it has added numerous pictures of memes that has a meme of him in it. the person who plays Matrix Morpheus (as some fans may know) is Lawrence Fishburn. History After the movie's release in 2001, he had a famous appearance to what he portrayed in the movie. after the movie's release, there was no evidence how the script said anything that he said, "What if i told you" in some certain part. it is unknown who posted the first what if i told you meme, but on feburary 11th, 2012, the person who posted it originated from reddit and however, the first meme that was posted was matrix morpheus sitting in a chair talking to a macintosh computer user saying, "What if i told you, Command+control+shift+4 then space, then clicking a window took a screenshot" on the meme. the first meme wasn't nothing like the current one from today. but it was one of the earliest tracing of history found. since then, the meme became very popular on March 27th, 2012. by July 2012, the Meme of him most likely became very popular because 100% of people who used memes has possibly used it very actively. since then, on memegenerator, people had been currently been posting memes of him since then. by today's standards, people still do post memes of him on the internet and some of them still does it and even though, it still adds different phrases and pictures with the same catchphrase, "what if i told you". Counterparts There has been several counterparts of him that could be seen on the internet. when the first one was made on Feburary 11th, 2012, it was shown with matrix sitting on a chair discussing with a man in front of his eyes. but it later became out of style and had to be replaced with a current meme picture of him (as seen above of the page). Afterall?, there is some other memes that has the same catchphrase in it that says "What if i told you" in it, but with a different person in with either the same glasses or appearance. there was a meme of a grey haired cat that had glasses that had matrix's sunglasses in it. and it said the same phrase "what if i told you". there is "Wat" lady version of him, that had sunglasses like his and the lady said, "What if i told you, Wat". there has been several memes that has his sunglasses and even though, some of the memes on the internet may not have used some software to make the glasses onto the face of the person, but there has been some memes that has a different character, but even though, the character may have the same catchphrase "What if i told you" but even though with an appearance similar or may look like Lawrence Fishburn with glasses. like for example, on a few websites like reddit and vitamin-ha.com, there was a picture of an Anime version of a character named Takeshi Ooi from Death Note who looked very similar to Matrix Morpheus. although, he looks the same as matrix morpheus, but even though, it has never been joked about it, but only one unknown publisher has done it to one meme that had Takeshi Ooi from Death Note. There has been several characters on the internet that does the same joke as matrix morpheus does. but even though sometimes, there could be photoshop and adobe software users whom had modified the meme with different characters that either real or animated. either way, the meme could possibly be edited or encountered on the computer. Trivia *There is an anime version of him who is similar to him that is seen in death note (as seen above the tab at your right) *the "Wat" lady, Grey cat (as seen above), Angry Walter, 10 Guy, Good Guy Greg, Morgan Freeman, Vin Diesel, and others including Michael jackson in memes have copied his sunglasses and used his same catchphrase but even though the pictures have different backgrounds and appearances rather than the original. *sometimes, the meme has been done differently from different pictures of the scenes from the original Matrix movie. *There has never been any other Characters found in Matrix. He is the only character from the movie that has been made fun of from a meme. *The person who plays him in the movie (As some fans know) is Lawrence Fishburn. *his glasses doesn't seem to have len's holders on the side of the glasses. in the anime version, his is the same. *sometimes in memes, instead of saying "What if i told you", he can sometimes be added to it to be funnier, like for example, "what if have already told you" or "i told you so" at the end of a meme, the memes that are different than the appearance of Matrix Morpheus has possibly been inspired from the original meme. *the original picture of the meme didn't seem to look like the current picture when it was popular. the original picture of him was him sitting in a chair discussing with the person who he's looking towards to, instead of seeing someone while he stands. *on the reflection of glasses, it shows that either his hand or someone else's is pointing towards a woman in a scene in a movie. Category:Meme Generator Images Category:Memes Category:Phrase Category:3rd person advice animals Category:2nd person advice animals Category:2010's memes Category:Image Macros Category:Characters